Shadow the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Shadow= |-|Super Shadow= |-|Hyper Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, 5-A with the Light Speed Attack and without Limiters | 5-A, higher with the Light Speed Attack and without Limiters | 4-A to 2-C, higher without Limiters | At least 2-C, higher without Limiters Name: Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (17 physically) Classification: Genetically modified artificial anthropomorphic hedgehog, Black Arm sample Powers and Abilities: |-|Adventure/Modern Shadow=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Homing Attack, Body Control (Like Sonic, he can sharpen his spines to perform his spin attacks), Natural Weaponry (Through sharpening his spines), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Defensive Aura (While using his boost technique, Shadow creates an aura that coats him and allows him to barrel into enemies and obstacles with no repercussions), Paralysis Inducement (Via Chaos Spear), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Aura, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with a variety of weapons and firearms, Vehicular Mastery, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Via Flame Ring or the flames on his jet shoes), Pseudo-Flight (with his jet shoes), Vibration Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation (can slow down or stop time), Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Healing (Through his own abilities or with the Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, and Health Leaves), Duplication, Forcefield Creation (Also of the fire and electricity varieties), BFR and Sealing (Can send targets outside space-time with the Chaos Emeralds, or use Chaos Control to seal others in different dimensions), Aura. Heroic/Evil Empowerment, and Invulnerability (By feeling strong emotions of either heroism or villainy, Shadow is granted uninhibited access to his Chaos Powers and is immune to harm for a limited time), Flight (With Extreme Gear), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (With the Gravity Band), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun), Durability Negation, Sealing (With the Scepter of Darkness), Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag the Hyudoros, Boos, and King Boom Boo), Can transform into several stronger forms to temporarily increase his power and speed, Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes, Golden Gloves and Speed Bar, can also enhance his striking power with Chaos Energy), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), With various Power-Ups: Homing Attack with Mines, Fire Manipulation with Fire, Ice Manipulation with Ice, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning, Perception Manipulation with Illusion, and Limited Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet. With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Pseudo- Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void). Resistance to Paralyzing Gas, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession (Unaffected by all of the Ifrit’s passive hax), Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol), Matter Manipulation, Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations |-|Modern Shadow (Post-Generations)=Same as before, Time Stop (Can use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald) |-|Super Shadow=All previous abilities to a far greater degree, Flight, Spaceflight, Positive Emotions Empowerment, and Invulnerability |-|Hyper Shadow=All of Super Shadow's abilities on a vastly enhanced scale, Afterimage Creation (Creates constant afterimages due to sheer speed), Light Manipulation (Can emit a blinding flash of light that damages all enemies within range), Underwater Breathing (Type 2) (Can survive underwater indefinitely) |-|Optional Equipment=With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, dame taken is split between teammates) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Equal to Adventure/Modern Sonic. Can utilize the full potential of his Chaos Emerald and defeated Emerl after giving up his Chaos Emerald for him to absorb, in which a single Emerald could move a continent or split the planet), Large Planet level with the Light Speed Attack (Like Sonic, the LSA allows Shadow to achieve double the damage he can normally do) and without Limiters (Casually annihilated an army of Mephiles Clones once he removed his inhibitor rings) | Large Planet level (Can fight Modern Sonic within Sonic Generations, and is generally considered his equal until Sonic Forces), higher with the Light Speed Attack and without Limiters | Multi-Solar System level (Should be superior to the energy output of the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed multiple star systems in a single blast) to Low Multiverse level (Defeated Solaris alongside Super Sonic and Super Silver), higher without Limiters | At least Low Multiverse level (Far above Super Shadow, who can defeat the likes of the Egg Wizard and Solaris at his strongest. Powered by the seven Super Emeralds, which are far above the Chaos Emeralds), higher without limiters Speed: FTL (Can fight Adventure/Modern Sonic, who is far faster than E-102 Gamma, who is capable of dodging lasers at these speeds. Travelled through the light speed circuit), faster without Limiters | At least FTL (Comparable to Pre-Forces Sonic), faster without Limiters | Massively FTL+ (Equal to Super Sonic) to Immeasurable (Fought against and moved faster than Solaris could react), faster without Limiters | Immeasurable (Far faster than Super Shadow), faster without Limiters Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Is Sonic's equal) | At least Class K | Class Z to Immeasurable in super form | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Planet Class+ (Equal to Adventure/Modern Sonic), Large Planet Class with the Light Speed Attack and without Limiters | Large Planet Class, higher with the Light Speed Attack and without Limiters | Multi-Solar System Class to Low Multiversal, higher without Limiters | At least Low Multiversal, higher without Limiters Durability: Planet level+ (Fought evenly with Sonic several times), Large Planet level without Limiters | At least Large Planet level, possibly Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level, higher without Limiters (Invulnerability makes him very difficult to kill) | At least Low Multiverse level, higher without Limiters (Invulnerability makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high (Shadow can fight and endure many physical pain and still continue), likely Limitless (Stated to have altered genes that never tire) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with Chaos Powers | Same as before | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Low Multiversal with Chaos Powers | Standard melee range. Several meters with Hyper Flash. At least Low Multiversal with Chaos Powers Standard Equipment: Air Shoes, Inhibitor rings, Shadow Rifle, pistol, submachine gun, laser gun, grenade launcher, Omochao Gun, Flame Ring a Green Chaos Emerald | The Chaos Emeralds | Super Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted. Shadow is a skilled combatant, and had direct experience from fighting several kinds of opponents Weaknesses: Shadow is quite cocky and overconfident, Chaos Boost lasts for a limited amount of time and drains even faster for each level | This form has a time limit | This form has a time limit Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' Shadow curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Shadow rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Shadow performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Light Speed Attack:' Shadow charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Black Tornado:' Shadow uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a yellow aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a black cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Boost:' Upon hitting his top velocity, Shadow is surrounded by an aura that distorts space and allows him to barrel through enemies without fear of reprisal. *'Stomp:' While in the air, Shadow rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. Chaos Powers: *'Chaos Control:' Shadow uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, inter-dimensional travel, and time travel. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Shadow has with him. *'Chaos Spear:' Shadow channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt. Its power-level can be adjusted, making it weak enough to just stun a target or powerful enough to inflict injuries. It also functions as an Armor Piercing attack which can ignore the target's durability. *'Chaos Nightmare:' Shadow the user grinds both his fists at his side while briefly ascending into the air, creating a purple aura of distorted space-time that damages enemies. *'Chaos Burst:' Shadow spins around and uses Chaos Control to hide away in an area of distorted space, disappearing from sight. When emerging from the distorted space, he briefly creates a small white and purple bubble around himself that damages any opponents that makes contact with it. **'???:' A technique similar to Chaos Burst, but when Shadow emerges from the distorted space he briefly appears in three places at once, creating a small white and purple bubble around himself in all three locations that damages any opponents that makes contact with it. *'Chaos Magic:' Shadow snaps his fingers, creating an area of distorted space in front of him in the form of a violet, purple and white spatial rift that knocks the opponents into the air. *'Roaming Chaos:' Shadow creates an orb of distorted space in the shape of a purple and white orb, before throwing the orb away in a horizontal swing. The orb of distorted space will then float in midair and try to get back to Shadow until either an opponent makes contact with it, which will knock the opponent into midair, or Shadow performs Roaming Chaos again, thus neutralizing the first orb. *'Shadow Heal:' Shadow stands firmly in one spot and closes his eyes, invoking Chaos Control and using its to power to heal any physical damage he may have received. *'Shadow Guard:' Shadow crosses both his arms to brace from oncoming attacks while using Chaos Control to power the guard, creating a spherical barrier. *'Chaos Attack:' Shadow levitates in front of the enemy, performing a barrage of chaos energy-enhanced punches and kicks. *'Chaos Rift:' Shadow channels his aura into his hands and forms a rift in time and space, which takes the shape of an orb almost twice the size of himself and is colored black and purple with small white stars inside. Once formed, Shadow flings the rift at his target in an attempt to banish the opponent to outside time and space. *'Chaos Ball:' Shadow aims and throws a chaos ball that homes into an opponent and stuns them. *'Chaos Boost:' Shadow temporarily charges up with chaos energy, giving him a red aura, and allows use of more advanced techniques, such as Chaos Snap, Chaos Lance, and Chaos Blast. It can also reverse evil influence. **'Chaos Snap:' An enhanced version of Shadow's Chaos Attack, his kicks and punches being multiplied in power and speed due to Chaos energy. When performing this move, Shadow enters his Chaos Boost state and uses Chaos Control to warp between opponent where he lands several fierce hits on them. **'Chaos Lance:' The Chaos Lance is similar to the Chaos Spear, but pack much great power. When performing it, Shadow swings his right arm in midair and fires a long red energy bolt at his opponents that explodes upon impact. **'Chaos Blast:' An explosion of highly powerful negative Chaos Energy that damages anyone caught in it's range. This attacks can bypass forcefields and be focused into a beam for more concentrated damage. Sonic Games Dark Shadow (Render).png|Dark Shadow Sonic Games Hero Shadow (Render).png|Hero Shadow *'Dark Shadow:' A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of evil. Once obtained this form grants him full control over negative chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow gains the ability to utilize a more powerful Chaos Blast, and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form only lasts for a few moments, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. *'Hero Shadow:' A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of justice. Once obtained this form grants him full control over positive chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow can perform a large-scale version of Chaos Control to increase his speed or slow down time, and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form only lasts for a few moments, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. Color Powers: *'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Shadow becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. He is then able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing self-harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Shadow transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, he can emit destructive shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Shadow turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, he is able to achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Shadow transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Shadow gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Shadow can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Shadow turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, he gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp, Shadow transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, his body density is greatly increased, making them so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Shadow to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Shadow turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Shadow essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Shadow is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Shadow the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of an Ivory Wisp, Shadow transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, he can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. He can also obtain electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form threads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp, Shadow turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, he is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of an Orange Wisp, Shadow turns into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, he can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch themselves forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp, Shadow turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, he gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, he can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp, Shadow turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Shadow essentially becomes a living black hole and can draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish without a trace. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Shadow is granted a degree of intangibility, allowing them to pass through obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Shadow is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into itself, allowing Shadow to grow larger the more he consumes until he reaches maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Shadow to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a massive aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Shadow turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Shadow can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Shadow to move through water like a living torpedo. Super Shadow: *'Chaos Arrow:' A weaker version of the Super State-enhanced Chaos Spear, where Super Shadow fires small bolts of chaos energy at his opponents. *'Spear of Light:' An augmented version of the Chaos Spear technique, where Super Shadow releases several Projectiles at once that homes onto his opponent. *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Shadow surrounds himself in a golden aura of Chaos Energy before ramming the target with incredible speed, resulting in a rather devastating impact. *'Turbo Boost:' Super Shadow surrounds himself in a brilliant golden aura that amplifies his speed. This can be used for extensive maneuverability or deployed in short bursts to evade attacks. Hyper Shadow: *'Hyper Flash:' A technique used by Hyper Shadow, in which he flashes a powerful and blinding light to damage all enemies near him while boosting himself in a certain direction. Key: Base | Super Shadow Gallery Sonic-adventure-2-packshot-render.png|Adventure Shadow Forces Shadow2.png|Forces Shadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Traitors Category:Time Travelers Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Leaders Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Mammals Category:Bikers Category:Time Users Category:Berserkers Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Gun Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Acrobats Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2